minecraftstorymodeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaina (XNA)
Alaina (XNA) '''is a Minecraft Story Mode '''OC made by GuiFFI, the character was originally planned on August 2017 but was created on 23 December 2017. Appearance In her human form she had yellow hair with streaks of orange, blue eyes, and a red, blue, and grey bandana around her head. Her clothes were a dark green jacket with a brown t-shirt and black pants and shoes. She usually walked with a wooden shovel when she needed to have some dirt for after having some vegetables. In her Protocol X form she has black hair with streaks of red and she still uses her original bandana. She has light purple and red eyes too. Her legs and arms are marked with black lines and she uses blacks gloves this time. Her clothes are middle red and blue like her bandana and she wears two black boots. Game Model Appearance The most similar appearance for Alaina's appearance would be a Petra model, the only difference is in her original appearance unlike Petra, Alaina has a short and cutted hair. History Alaina was a normal human like everyone in her city, her life was always normal. Usually she was always with her friends and would walk with them around the city too. One day by an unknown accident she fell into the Underneath and injured herself, after she was found by Romeo and Xara and later on she turned into a Protocol X in the "Protocols X Base Temple" After she turned into a Protocol X, she doesn't remember anything about what happened, not even about her human life, she always thinks that she was always a middle human and robot during all her life so she keep working in the temple with the others Protocols X on the Underneath. Personality When Alaina was human, she liked to help people in her city when they had problems with something, she was a kind person and was considered a farmer too because she had many vegetables in her little house and would share with the people too. In her Protocol X form she started to have a different personality, she started to be more serious but still kind sometimes. It depends on how the people treat or talk to her but with the other Protocols X she has a very good relationship with them and with her secret friend Gwen the witch. In her Protocol X she considers herself a warrior because she often uses a sword when she finishs her job during the days. Relationships . Appearances Attention! all theses appearances are fan-made. Season 2 * "Below the Bedrock" (mentioned by Xara) Xara mentioned "the future protocols X" a new way for have more humans on the Underneath, because of the Admin's power gone. '(fan-made)' Termel's Fanfiction * [https://www.wattpad.com/539200177-mcsm-a-simple-mcsm-season-3-fanfic-from-a-simple Begin] * [https://www.wattpad.com/557428098-mcsm-a-simple-mcsm-season-3-fanfic-from-a-simple Chapter 1] * [https://www.wattpad.com/568416139-mcsm-a-simple-mcsm-season-3-fanfic-from-a-simple Chapter 2] Shippings with (possibly) * Jesse X Alaina (XNA) - not really canon * Petra X Alaina (XNA) - not really canon * Romeo X Alaina (XNA) - possible * Xara X Alaina (XNA) - possible * Alaina (XNA) X Gwen the witch - broship More to come, if people want to give me a ship you can. Trivia * Alaina (XNA) is originally based on Laura from the Logan movie (2017). * The idea about "Protocol X" and "XNA" was based again about the Logan's movie scene about the children's operation and on Astro Boy too. * All GuiFFI's OCs of series, animes, games are always OCs middle human with another species mixed (creature, animal, robot) * Like described in her history: ''"She doesn't remember anything about what happened, not even about her human life, she thinks that she was always a middle human and robot during all her life" - ''The only thing that Alaina (she thinks that she knows) remembers is that the other Protocols X were her friends for a long time but all she remembers as a Protocol X is fake. * The marks on her arms and legs are some proofs that she is a middle human / middle robot Gallery Art C4E2CFC4-D202-4718-A6BB-52A497631041.jpeg|Fast Sketch by GuiFFI E5D24C76-2086-4443-A405-D5946998D35A.jpeg|Art by Statfara "Scenes" Alaina (XNA) and Gwen the witch.png|Alaina (XNA) and her best friend Gwen the witch Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Females